charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Scar
Scar, born Stratorius, was a powerful Darklighter and the main antagonist in the Charmed novel, Mist and Stone. Scar was an example of how mortals can become Darklighters. History Mortal life He was born as Stratorius in the first century A.D. Captured and enslaved at age twelve, his defiance impressed the emperor enough that he earned himself a gladiator training program. Scar fought his first fight at the age of 17, where he receives his signature scar. After surviving five years in the games, he had earned his freedom. Knowing nothing else to do, he stayed as gladiator. When he ignored the emperor's command for mercy and slaughtered the ruler's primed gladiator, he had been condemned to die the ignoble death of a slave—in the jaws of starving lions. When he awoke in the Underworld, he accepted his new fate as a Darklighter and took the name of Scar. As the centuries passed, Scar became the only individual who knew of a potion capable of immobilizing Whitelighters. Raising an Army In 2002, he decided to raise an army of loyal Darklighters by corrupting young mortals and killing them. With help from Ray Marino, the administrator of a privately funded institution specified in dealing with under age juveniles, he set his plan in motion. When a new kid named Todd Corman arrived, Scar went to the social services to test his social worker, Paige, to see if she were a threat. His troubles rose when he realized she was a witch, and tried to blow her up at a gas station, only to witness her Whitelighters' powers as well. He then spied on the Charmed Ones to assess his next move. The next day, he tricked Todd into believing that Paige had abandoned him, then intercepted Cole's call to Phoebe to lure her away, and had Ray capture Paige when she came to the mansion to visit Todd. Scar later tried to tempt Todd into killing Paige, who was temporarily immobilized by an ancient potion. His plan was to corrupt Todd and kill him to make him a Darklighter. His plan was foiled by two surprises: the potion effects wore off faster because Paige was only half-Whitelighter, and Phoebe managed to make her way to Bay Haven on foot. He was vanquished by the Charmed Ones. Physical Description Scar was tall with a jagged scar that run from the bridge of his nose across a gaunt, left cheek to just below the left earlobe. Spells Vanquishing Spell :Dark enemy of White Light, :In a mist, where death is written, :Not in time or in stone :But in the fire cast by demon fist; :Burn Darklight shadow, scar :And blood and bone. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Black Orbing:' The ability to teleport in black orbs. *'Apportation:' The ability to teleport objects into one's hands. *'Invisibility:' The ability to cloak oneself from the naked eye. *'Technopathy:' The ability to manipulate technology. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate fire. *'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate one's voice. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to live in infinite lifespan at a seized age. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Appearances Scar appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the franchise. Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Darklighters